


Paper Bag

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're back in the gateroom when Rodney's legs give out from under him, and he sits down hard, ten feet from the event horizon, mouth working soundlessly as he looks at John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/gifts).



They're back in the gateroom when Rodney's legs give out from under him, and he sits down hard, ten feet from the event horizon, mouth working soundlessly as he looks at John.

"Rodney?"

Rodney gestures helplessly, breath coming in short, erratic pants. "Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , I thought – we thought – there was a really good chance you were dead! Do you _get_ that? I thought you were dead! You - fuck – oh, fuck . . ."

Carson sighs sympathetically, and pulls a folded paper bag out of his back pocket. "Here you go, lad."

"Yes, yes, bag," Rodney wheezes, bunching it with shaking hands, blowing into it as sweat gathers on his brow.

Ronan stares at him for a moment. "I need food," he announces, and wanders off.

Teyla shakes her head a little before crouching beside Rodney. "Dr. McKay - is there anything you need?"

Rodney shakes his head, paper bag inflating and deflating rapidly.

John's been watching him all this time – Rodney can't help but be aware of it; the way he's frowning, chewing on his bottom lip, rubbing at the skin just below his throat as if it doesn't quite fit across his collarbone anymore.

"Colonel," Carson offers quietly. "I should check you over. Everything seems fine at a glance but – "

"Yeah Doc, in a minute." And John sits down beside Rodney, pats him awkwardly on the shoulder. "I'll just take a load off for a second."

Rodney watches him, eyes wide and worried over the lip of the paper bag as everyone else drifts away.

"You okay, buddy?"

Rodney nods, and closes his eyes. He feels a pat on his shoulder again, then everything's still, but John's sitting beside him, and he doesn't have to grieve his friend tonight.


End file.
